1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protective element for a breakwater or wave-retarding construction, comprising a concrete body that has at least two opposing projections.
2. Description of the Related Art
A protective element of this type is disclosed in NL-A 8903138. Such protective elements are intended for the parts of, for example, breakwaters, dams and the like that are exposed to the beating of the waves. The waves break as soon as they strike the protective elements, with the result that the underlying parts are better protected against the forces of the water.
The protective elements are usually made of concrete. Usually no reinforcement is used on the grounds of durability. Although a reinforcement has a beneficial effect on the strength of the protective element, it nevertheless has the disadvantage that rusting can hardly be prevented, especially in a salty environment. This means that the strength of the protective element has to be provided by the concrete material alone. It is therefore necessary to choose as advantageous as possible a shape for the protective element. Despite the lack of reinforcement, it must nevertheless be possible to ensure adequately high strength by this means.